The Night of the WereBrain
by Ellis97
Summary: Gadget and Tyson head out to stop a mad scientist's evil plot, but while stopping him, Brain is transformed into a monster and now they must find him and change him back before it's too late, and before the scientist finds him.
1. Different Case, Same Chief

**Author's Note:**

 **Welcome everyone to another episode of the Awesome Adventures of Inspector Gadget starring our good friend, Inspector Gadget and his partner, Officer Tyson Jones. So without further ado, on with the show!**

 **THEME SONG**

 **Here he is right now, here he is right now, here he is to save the day.**

 **Here he is right now, here he is right now, here he is to save the day.**

 **Who do we call when danger is afoot? Who do we call?**

 **Inspector Gadget (that's right).**

 **Inspector Gadget (oh yeah).**

 **Here he is right now, here he is right now, here he is to save the day.**

 **Penny and Brain will join him to save the day.**

 **Here he is right now, here he is right now, here he is to save the day.**

 **GO GO GADGET FANFICTION!**

* * *

Our story opens in laboratory in a building somewhere in London, England where we see some sort of scientist creating some sort of concoction. There were animals in different cages in the lab.

"Almost done" said the evil scientist "Soon, I Dr. Edmund Ganglion will have created my own army of superhumans and I will create a world without weakness, and those with weaknesses will perish"

Meanwhile in Metro City, Gadget was in his office doing some paperwork once again. Just then, his office phone buzzed.

"Hello?" Gadget answered "Now? Okay then"

Gadget got up and walked to the Chief's office, where he was sitting down on his desk.

"Sit down Gadget" he said.

Gadget sat down, curious to hear what the chief had to say.

"I'm not happy Gadget" said Chief Quimby "Not happy. Ask me why"

"Why?" Gadget asked the chief.

"Be specific Gadget" Chief Quimby said softly.

"Why aren't you happy?" Gadget bluntly asked.

"Your performances make me unhappy" said the chief.

"Have you gotten complaints?" Gadget asked the chief.

"Complaints I can handle" said Chief Quimby "What I can't handle is your inability to catch Dr. Claw! You're a cyborg Gadget! You could catch him in the blink of an eye with those gizmos of yours! You're ruining our reptutation"

"Are you saying that me catching Claw's minons isn't enough?" Gadget started to glare.

"In a cosmic sorta way, no!" Quimby rudley said.

"We're supposed to protect the city!" Gadget sternly said.

"We're supposed to make a good name of the police" said Chief Quimby "And you're making a mockery of it. You pathetic, rustic tin can! More gadgets than a Swiss army knife and you can't catch the boss of a criminal organization!"

Gadget said "But sir, I-"

"No excuses!" Quimby shouted "You'd be an embarrassment! A useless, pathetic, mechanical joke! You're only good for being a janitor! HA HA HA!"

Gadget couldn't take this any more. He grabbed Quimby by the neck, converted his hand into a boxing glove and hit Chief Quimby in the face so hard, that he crashed through the building. Just then, Gadget woke up from sleep mode in his bed.

"AAAAHHH!" Gadget screamed "Whew, it was just a dream"

Yes kids, it was just a dream. Gadget oiled up his parts, shined his gears and walked downstairs to see Penny eating her breakfast of eggs, sausage, Canadian ham and bacon. Bridget was sleeping over, since her mother was away on a business trip.

"Morning Uncle Gadget" said Penny.

"Morning Mr. G" Bridget added.

"Morning angels" Gadget said "Nice day, isn't it? Now get dressed, you two are coming to work with me today"

"Awesome" said the girls.

Gadget, Brain and the girls went into the car and drove to Tyson's house.

"Morning Tyson" said Gadget.

"Great to see you, baby" Tyson pecked him on the lips.

"Hi Tyson" Penny and Bridget waved to Tyson.

"Hey babies" Tyson kissed both of their heads "Excited to come with us to work?"

"You bet we are" Penny smiled.

"Buckle up, ladies" said Gadget "Time to go to work"

Finally, our heroes arrived at the station just in time. Gadget was in his office doing some paperwork as usual, while Penny and Bridget were eating out of a box of donuts from the police station's kitchen.

Just then, Gadget's office phone rang.

"Chief Quimby would like to see you and Ms. Jones in his office now, Gadget" said the woman on the phone.

"Now?" Gadget sighed.

"Now" said the woman.

Gadget got up off of his office desk and he walked over to the chief's office, where Tyson and the chief. He sat down.

"I'm not happy, Gadget and Jones" he said "Not happy"

"Uh oh" Gadget said in his thoughts.

It was all just like his nightmare.

"Ask me why" said Quimby.

"Why aren't you happy?" Tyson asked the chief.

"Your inability to catch Dr. Claw makes me unhappy" said Chief Quimby "You're making a mockery of the police system! You're making our rookies look like sergeants and lieutenants! They're experts! Experts Gadget! Catching bad guys from left to right, while you two can't catch some guy with a never seen face!"

"Are you saying that we aren't good enough?" Gadget asked.

"In a cosmic sort of way, yes!" said the chief "You should feel lucky that I'm putting you two on another case"

"What is it?" Tyson asked him.

"Many animals have been stolen from left and right" Chief Quimby explained "From the Andy Heyward Zoo, the animal shelter and a wildlife preserve in Kenya. Our spies have Intel that this scientist, Dr. Edmund Ganglion may have some kind of connection to this. I want you two to go over there and stop his evil plot!"

"Where are we supposed to find him, Chief?" Gadget asked the chief.

"You're a master cyborg detective, Gadget!" Quimby barked "You figure it out!"

Gadget and Tyson walked right out of the chief's office to get ready.

"Oh, you're a cyborg detective," Gadget mumbled in a mocking tone "What a jerk!"

"Yeah" said Tyson "I wish we had a better chief"

"Anyways" said Gadget "We'd better get the girls and some tickets to London"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Boy, Chief Quimby is such a jerk! All Gadget and Tyson are doing are their jobs and he's disrespecting them. I hope they stand up to him real soon. But for now, they have to get to London to stop Dr. Ganglion's evil plot.**


	2. When in London

About several hours later, Gadget and the others arrived in London, at nighttime to be precise.

"Here we are everyone" said Gadget "London, home of Paddington Bear, Mr. Bean, the Queen, Kipper the Dog and a host of others. None of whom we will be seeing, since we are on a life and death mission"

"Yes" said Tyson "You girls and the dog will have to stay at the hotel while we are gone"

"And this time, don't try to follow us!" Gadget sternly said "Especially after what happened last time"

"Yes sir" Penny and Bridget sighed.

"Good" Gadget said "Now stay in the hotel room"

"What if we get hungry?" Bridget asked Gadget.

"Call room service" said Gadget "Just dial 6"

Gadget and Tyson left the hotel room, leaving Penny, Bridget and Brain in the hotel room alone.

"Uncle Gadget and Tyson are going to need our help" Penny said to her friends "We have to help them"

"But Penny" said Bridget "We promised we wouldn't leave the hotel. If they catch us, they'll kill us. Remember what happened in the previous story?"

"Don't worry Bridget" said Penny "We're not going to follow them. Brain is"

"Ruff?" Brain raised his eyebrows.

"Brain, you have to follow Uncle Gadget and Tyson" Penny told him "They're going to need you"

Brain shook his head.

"Please Brain" Penny begged him "Mommy needs you to do this. Please? Do it for mommy"

Brain sighed and nodded his head.

"Oh thank you baby" Penny hugged Brain and kissed him on the nose "Now go follow them!"

"Ruff!" Brain ran out of the door.

By the time Brain arrived in the lobby, Gadget and Tyson were already making their way to apprehend the crooks.

"Tyson, you got any information on this, Dr. Ganglion character?" Gadget asked Tyson.

"Let me check" Tyson typed in some stuff in her laptop for some information "Let's see..."

"You'd better hurry" Gadget told her as he hung up his Gadget-Phone "I just got word from Scotland Yard that some animals from their wildlife preserve have been just been stolen"

"What animals to be exact?" Tyson asked him.

"A tiger, a warthog and a rhino" Gadget explained.

"I've got it!" Tyson showed Gadget something on her laptop "Five years ago, Dr. Ganglion was a proud scientist, but when his boss cut his funding, his experiments failed and he lost everything. He went mental!"

"Wowsers" said Gadget "This guy sure sounds like a crackpot!"

"We've gotta find him before he does something to those innocent animals" said Tyson "But how are we going to find him?"

"We'll have to go back to the scene of the crime, Tyson" said Gadget "By searching for clues, we could be able to track down where Ganglion is. To the wildlife preserve!"

"Then let's get to it!" Tyson said.

Gadget stepped on the the rental car's gas pedal and they zoomed to the preserve and breakneck speed, with Brain secretly following them. After over 45 minutes of driving, they finally arrived at the wildlife preserve.

"Here it is, Tyson" said Gadget "The Wildlife Preserve"

"Come on" she said "Let's go!"

Gadget and Tyson walked into the preserve to talk with the owner.

"Are you the owner of this preserve?" Gadget asked the owner.

"Why yes" said the owner "I am. My name is Ranger Abby, who are you?"

"My name is Inspector Gadget" Gadget showed his badge.

"And I'm Detective Tyson" Tyson showed her badge "We just got reports about your missing animals"

"Thank goodness you've come" said Ranger Abby "Come, I'll show you what happened"

While Gadget and Tyson followed Abby into the preserve, Brain pressed a button on his collar to call Penny and Bridget at the hotel.

"Brain, what is it?" Penny asked him "Where are you?"

"Ruff!" Brain pointed to a sign.

"A wildlife preserve?" Penny saw the sign "It must be where that doctor has stolen most of the animals. You'd better hide somewhere in case that doctor comes back"

"Ruff!" Brain snuck into the rental car.

Inside of the preserve, Ranger Abby took Gadget and Tyson to where the animals were stolen.

"Here it is," she said "This is where the animals were stolen"

"Wowsers" Gadget said as he saw the place "Looks more like some sort of stampede had been here"

"So, which animals were stolen, Ranger Abby?" Tyson took out her notepad.

"A tiger, a rhino, a warthog, a crocodile and a kangaroo" Ranger Abby explained.

"Got it" Tyson wrote the animals down "Do you have any leads on where the animals could be?"

"I don't know," Ranger Abby said "But I did hear him say something to the animals about taking them underground"

"Underground?" Gadget trailed off "Wait a minute! The closet thing to underground they have in London is at the train station, and most train stations are underground. My guess is that Ganglion's hideout is probably somewhere underground"

"An excellent deduction, G" Tyson told Gadget as they walked back to the car "But scientists are smart enough to hide themselves in places where no one would suspect, so this is probably somewhere abandoned"

"A classic case, so it must be somewhere underground and abandoned" Gadget concluded "I read somewhere that there is an abandoned railway in the sewers and the villains always go into the most remote and dark places, so that's probably where Ganglion is"

"And that's where we are headed" Tyson said "Let's hightail it to the sewers! It'll probably ruin my makeup, but I'm willing to take my chances"

Finally, our heroes arrived at the nearest sewers, after calling Scotland Yard, that is. While Tyson put some police tape around the sewer hole, Gadget activated a megaphone from inside his sleeve.

"Attention people of London!" he shouted "This is a police investigation! No crossing the yellow tape! This is dangerous and only for police!"

Gadget and Tyson climbed into the sewers, while the other cops guarded the sewers. Luckily, Brain was able to sneak past them and follow Gadget and Tyson into the sewers.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Gadget and Tyson have found Dr. Ganglion's lair and Brain is following them. Hopefully, Brain won't get caught, otherwise, Penny is going to be in big trouble like last time.**


	3. The WereBrain Strikes

Gadget and Tyson were searching through the sewers, looking for Dr. Ganglion's lair, with Brain secretly in tow.

"How do you think we're going to find Ganglion in this place?" Tyson asked Gadget.

"Go go gadget night vision" goggles came out of Gadget's hat and placed them on his eyes.

Gadget scanned the place for any signs that might lead to the lab, but he couldn't find anything at all.

"Gadget!" Tyson called from a distance "Come here and look at this!"

Gadget walked over to where Tyson was pointing to and saw some kind of wide open body of water.

"Wowsers" Gadget looked down "This hole is huge"

"Listen G, if I'm correct, Dr. Ganglion's secret hideout must be somewhere underneath that sewer hole" Tyson said "We'd better dive in and figure out. Only problem is, we're not prepared for it"

"I know what you mean, Tyson" said Gadget "Perhaps I can swim us down there. Go go gadget scuba gear"

A mask, oxygen tank, an oxygen tube and a helmet formed themselves onto Gadget's head and propellers came out from the back of his shoes.

"Okay, as long as it doesn't mess with my hairdo, I just got it pressed" Tyson remarked.

Tyson held her breath as Gadget grabbed her by the waist and dove right into the sewer water, while Brain secretly followed them. While they were searching the sewer falls, they saw a pipe to some sort of place.

"Wowsers" Gadget said in his thoughts "A secret passageway"

Gadget swam over to the secret passageway, holding Tyson by her waist. Finally, they reached the surface, where they came across some sort of abandoned train station.

Tyson breathed for air as she got to the surface and squeezed the water out of her hair.

"So, where are we G?" Tyson asked him.

"I'm not sure" said Gadget "But wherever we are, we're in some sort of secret underground lair, and by the looks of the subways, I'd say that this is an old railway. Now come on, let's fin-"

"Gadget shut up, I hear something" Tyson shushed him.

The two went silent and heard some sort of voice from one distant subway and saw some flashing and glowing. That was none other than the lair of Dr. Ganglion, where he was keeping the stolen animals in cages.

"Very soon, I will create an army of meta animals to show the world what I can do" Dr. Ganglion said as he perfected the concoction "This will be the start of a new era and a new species!"

Little did he know that Inspector Gadget and Officer Jones were right outside of his secret laboratory.

"This must be the place" Gadget whispered to Tyson.

"We have to be very quiet so he doesn't see us coming" Tyson shushed him.

Gadget caused a megaphone to come out of his sleeve and spoke into it "Dr. Ganglion! This is Inspector Gadget! Come on out with your hands up! We can do this the hard way or the difficult way!"

There was no response at all.

"Okay if that's how you want it...go go gadget battering ram!" a battering ram came out of Gadget's coat and busted open the subway doors.

Gadget and Tyson pointed their guns right at Ganglion.

"Freeze slime ball!" Tyson exclaimed.

Ganglion glared right at our heroes "Inspector Gadget and Officer Jones!"

"That's right sucka! You're coming with us!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Never!" said Ganglion "Those idiot scientists at Hayward University cut my funding before I could finish these experiments and I'm not about to let a bucket of bolts ruin it for me!"

Dr. Ganglion then pressed a button on his remote and the cages holding the captured animals opened.

"Attack my pets!" Ganglion ordered the animals.

The animals all looked at each other and started to corner to Dr. Ganglion and the cops. They were angry that Ganglion stole them from the reserve and they thought Gadget and Tyson were going to shoot them.

"What are you doing? I am the master!" Ganglion said as he, Gadget and Tyson started backing away.

"I think they're mad that you captured them, doc" said Tyson.

"Bowsers" said Gadget "We've gotta tame them!"

But before Gadget could think of something, the animals started to leap and pounce right on the three. Outside Brain saw what was happening and rushed in to his master's defense.

"Ruff!" Brain ran right in front of Gadget, Tyson and Ganglion.

"Brain?" Gadget asked "What're you doing here?"

Brain growled and jumped right onto the animals that were about to pounce on Gadget, Tyson and Ganglion. Of course, Brain was not strong enough to withstand the strength of a tiger, a warthog and a rhino. Just as the animals were about to crush Gadget, Tyson and Ganglion to death, Gadget inflated his coat and the animals bounced back and suddenly hit their heads up against the wall where various chemicals and concoctions were.

The strange liquids landed right on Brain and the animals and suddenly they went under some scary transformations.

"Wowsers!" Gadget exclaimed.

Tyson wrapped her arms about Gadget and Dr. Ganglion ran behind Gadget and cowered behind his coat. Brain, the tiger, the warthog and the rhino started to double in size, got mangy fur (well the ones who had fur, at least), their teeth grew into fangs and their eyes started glowing red. They were transformed into ferocious monsters.

"RAAAAARRRR!" the animals roared.

The animals started to rampage through the lair and finally escaped the lab and made their way out of the sewers and into the city.

"Brain and those animals have transformed into monsters, thanks to your untested experiments and now they're going to destroy the city" Gadget told the doctor "We have to get them back"

"And you're coming with us" Tyson told Ganglion.

"What have I done?" Ganglion gulped.

Back at the hotel, Penny and Bridget were eating a nice dinner of fish and chips and watching some British TV.

"Who knew British TV could be so, intriguing?" Bridget remarked as she chewed her food.

"Let's check on Brain and see how he's doing" Penny dialed Brain on her watch, but nothing came up, just static "Something's wrong with the transmission Bridge, I can't get in on Brain"

"Penny, he's in the sewer probably, after all, you can't get a signal from under the sewers" Bridget pointed out.


	4. The Were Brain Rampages

Penny and Bridget were still waiting for Brain to call back, but they got no response.

"Bridget, I'm worried about Brain" Penny told her "I mean, he hasn't called us back for a long time. He's gotta be out of the sewers by now"

"Don't worry Penny" Bridget said as she finished her fish and chips "He's a dog. He'd never let down his mommy and his Auntie Bridget"

Just then, the show was interrupted by some sort of newscast.

"This is DNN!" said the announcer on TV "DiC News Network with a special news broadcast"

"A special news broadcast?" Penny raised an eyebrow "I wonder what's bugging them"

"This is Olivia Bianchi reporting live from Downtown London" the reporter said as she spoke into the mike "We have just received word that three savage monsters are rampaging through the entire city! Sources say that these beasts have risen from the sewers"

"Crumbs" said Penny "I hope Uncle Gadget, Brain and Tyson are safe"

The reporter then showed some photos taken earlier "These photos taken earlier say that these are monsters resemble these animals; a tiger, a warthog, a rhino and a dog!"

"Holy cow" Bridget shouted "That's Brain! He's a monster! But how?"

"Who cares? My dog has been turned into a monster and now the government is probably after him" Penny told Bridget "We have to stop Brain before he destroys the country!"

"Until this crisis is resolved, Queen Elizabeth strongly recommends everyone to stay indoors" said Olivia "Cause I'm outta here! See y-"

Just then, Were Brain pounced on Olivia and started to continue to terrorize the town, while the Were Rhino rammed the camera, causing the TV to turn to those colorful beeping things you see when your TV is experiencing technical difficulties.

"Come on Bridge" Penny grabbed Bridget "We've gotta save Brain before it's too late!"

"But Penny, you heard what the newscaster said" Bridget said as she put her hand on Penny's shoulder "And you saw what Brain did to her. Besides your uncle and Tyson will handle things"

"But what if Brain eats them or kills them?" Penny asked Bridget with tears in her eyes "Or worse?"

Bridget could see the worry and pain in Penny's eyes. She didn't want her or Penny to get hurt, but she also didn't want Penny to end up all alone and without a family.

"Okay" Bridget boldly said "I'll help you"

"Thanks, Bridge" Penny said as she hugged Penny.

"Let's go" said Bridget.

Meanwhile, Gadget, Tyson and Ganglion walked back into the lab.

"I don't get it" Ganglion started sputtering "What could've gone wrong?"

"Listen doctor, you've gotta fix this right away" said Tyson "You're the only one who can create an antidote for the animals"

"Please, I don't want my niece to lose her dog" Gadget said sincerely.

Ganglion knew how it felt to lose something you loved. When he was a promising scientist, the company cut his funding, he couldn't afford to take care of his wife and son. He was desperate to finish his experiments, but was laughed at by his fellow scientists and as a result, he was out of work and couldn't make his fortune. Eventually, some bad guys found him and took him back to his lair.

When he was captured, the lives of his son and wife and was forced to create a transformation formula against his will. When he escaped from the people who captured him, his house was destroyed and his family was gone. Dr. Ganglion didn't want Gadget's niece to suffer from the same cruel pain he endured, so finally he came to a decision.

"I will help you" said the doctor.

"Thank you Dr. Ganglion" said Gadget "You keep this up, and we may be able to return the favor"

"I will get to work right on it" said Dr. Ganglion as got to work.

"Good" Tyson said "Now hurry up! Before they destroy the whole city!"

Meanwhile, Penny and Bridget snuck out of the hotel and went to search for Brain.

"How are we going to find Brain in all this destruction, Penny?" Bridget asked Penny.

"I don't know, but a dog monster shouldn't be hard to miss" Penny remarked.

Just then, there was a howling noise in the distance and something speeding right towards them.

"Penny look!" Bridget said as she pointed to what was approaching them.

The thing that was approaching them was finally visible enough to see. It was Were-Brain, rampaging towards them.

"Brain!" Penny shouted at Brain "Brain!"

Were-Brain stopped right in his tracks and started growling and snarling right at Penny and Bridget, both of whom were shaking with fear. Were-Brain looked like he was about to maul them when he looked into Penny's blue eyes and Bridget's green ones and suddenly, he calmed down.

"Arr?" Brain asked as he looked at the girls.

He put them down and started to calm down and then, he smiled at them.

"Yes Brain, it's us" Penny said gently to him "Don't worry, everything's going to be okay. You're mommy and Auntie Bridget now"

"We'll help you precious, we'll help you" Bridget said as she gently pet his snout.

Just then, some people started shooting at Brain and he was starting to get frightened by the shooting.

"RAAAARRR!" Brain roared "RAAARRR!"

"Take that you furry freak!" one of the cops shouted as he shot at Brain.

"Stop! Stop!" Penny shouted as he tried to defend Brain "You're making him angrier"

Brain lost his cool and started to throw the cops all around the city and stomp on them. He roared again and started to continue to terrorize the town.

"Brain! Come back!" Penny said as she ran after her dog.

"Penny wait up!" Bridget added as she followed Penny.

Meanwhile back in the sewers, Dr. Ganglion had finally finished making the cure.

"Voila" he said "It is done!"

"Wowsers!" said Gadget "You did it, doc!"

"So where's the cure?" asked Tyson.

"Here" Ganglion showed them a table with four small capsules "These may look like chewable vitamins, but they are really de-mutation pellets. All we have to do is shoot them into the animals' mouths, and they'll be back to normal"

"Then what're we waiting for?" asked Gadget "Let's go stop Brain and the other animals! Put on your helmets, this could get wild"

"Right" Tyson and Dr. Ganglion said as they put on helmets and wrapped their arms around Gadget.

"Go go gadget, anti gravity discs!" Gadget said as two glowing, blue discs came out of his shoes and they crashed right out of the sewers and back to the surface.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Will Penny and Bridget be able to save Brain before the man gets him? And will Inspector Gadget, Tyson and Dr. Ganglion be able to restore the animals? Stay tuned folks!**


	5. De-Mutation Creation

Gadget, Tyson and Dr. Ganglion went all around London searching for the animals. Gadget was using his Gadget-Copter to search for the monsters from a bird's eye view.

"So how do you expect for us to find a dog, a rhino, a tiger and warthog?" Tyson asked Gadget.

"I'm not too sure" said Gadget "Maybe I can try to spot them. Go go gadget binoculars"

A pair of binoculars came out of the ledge of Gadget's hat and covered his eyes. Gadget zoomed in on the city and saw the Were-Warthog causing wreck on Big Ben.

"Wowsers" Gadget gasped "There's the Were-Warthog! Come on, let's go! Go go gadget, throttle!"

Gadget flew right down towards the Were-Warthog and was locking on said target.

"Got the P-Shooter, doc?" Tyson asked Dr. Ganglion.

"Right here" said Dr. Ganglion as he pulled out a plastic straw-like tube.

"Good" Gadget said "Now put the de-mutation pellet into the shooter"

"Done" said Dr. Ganglion.

"Good, now aim when I tell you to fire" Gadget said.

"Right" Ganglion said as he put the shooter in his mouth.

Gadget locked onto the warthog's mouth and waited for a closer target "And...shoot!"

Dr. Ganglion blew into the p-shooter and shot the pellet right into the warthog's mouth, which caused him to return to normal.

"You did it, doctor" said Tyson "You brought the warthog back to normal"

"Go go gadget cage" Gadget said as a cage surrounded itself around the warthog "Now we're going to need to round up the other animals and bring them back to the preserve"

"Let's go" said Ganglion "There is no time to waste"

While Gadget, Tyson and Ganglion were rounding up the other animals, Penny and Bridget were searching all over for Brain.

"Brain! Here boy! Here boy" Penny whistled for him "Mommy's worried about you"

"Brain! Come on out you little orange-yellow scamp" Bridget whistled for Brain.

Just then, the girls heard something it the distance; it was howling.

"Bridget listen" said Penny "That's howling from Buckingham Palace. Brain must be over there"

"How do you expect us to get there in time before the army does?" Bridget asked him.

"I don't know" Penny shrugged "On a Magic Roundabout or a Yellow Submarine?"

"Penny" Bridget placed her hands on her hips.

"I gotcha" said Penny "But seriously. I don't know how we're going to get there in time"

"I guess we'll have to take our skates" Bridget said as she reached into her backpack and took out some wheels.

Penny made an awkward and weirded out expression her face.

"I don't have a problem" Bridget said.

Penny and Bridget put the wheels on their shoes and made their way to Buckingham Palace, where they would hopefully find Brain before the police did.

Meanwhile, Gadget, Tyson and Dr. Ganglion finally finished rounding up the animals and returning them to normal.

"Finally, that's the last of them" Tyson sighed with relief.

"Thanks for returning the animals back to reserve" said Ranger Abby.

"Don't thank us Ranger Abby, thank Dr. Ganglion" Gadget put his hand on Ganglion's shoulder "After all, he was the one who helped us"

"Thanks doctor" Ranger Abby said as she shook Ganglion's hand.

"No hard feelings about the animals thing?" Ganglion asked, bashfully.

"None at all" said Ranger Abby.

"That's just weird" Tyson remarked "He stole those animals and she's easily willing to forgive. That's just weird"

"But we're not done yet, Tyson" said Gadget "We still have to change Brain back to normal. Good thing I placed a tracking device on his collar"

Gadget took out some kind of remote and saw a beeping dot on a map.

"I've found him" said Gadget "Come on! Go go gadget, copter!"

Gadget used his Gadget-Copter to fly up in the air with Tyson and Dr. Ganglion holding onto his legs. They followed the map's directions to where Brain was and hopefully, they would get there in time.

At that same time, Brain was about to smash Buckingham Palace when Penny and Bridget arrived in the nick of time.

"Brain" they shouted.

Brain turned around and growled at them. He was so enraged by feral instincts and fury that he didn't know what he was doing. He grabbed the girls and was about to finish them off.

"RAARRRR!" he roared at them.

"Penny, what do we do?" Bridget asked, fearfully.

Penny sighed "Nothing Bridget. For the first time in my life, I don't have an answer for our problem or a plan either. I guess this is it"

"My mother's going to be scarred for life" Bridget remarked.

"Brain" Penny said as she looked into her dog's eyes "I know you can't control yourself and that I can't stop you, but I just want you to know that no matter what, you'll always be my best friend"

"Hey" Bridget shouted.

"One of my best friends, I mean" Penny corrected herself.

Brain started snarling and growling at them and the girls shut their eyes tight, ready to face their certain doom. However, they felt something slimy on their faces.

"Huh?" Penny asked as she kept her eyes shut.

"Are we in the stomach acid yet?" Bridget asked, as she kept her eyes shut as well "Cause I don't feel like I'm being dissolved"

The girls opened their eyes and they saw that Brain was smiling right at them.

"Brain" they exclaimed.

Brain then hugged the girls close to his chest. At that same time, Gadget and his allies finally made it to the palace.

"Gadget look! There's Brain and there are the girls!" Tyson said as she pointed to what she saw.

"Alright doc, be ready to fire" Gadget said to Dr. Ganglion "You only got one shot at this"

Dr. Ganglion took out the pea-shooter. He locked onto the target and shot the pellet right into Brain's mouth. Suddenly, Brain started to shrink and the transformation started to reverse. He was back to his old self.

"Brain" Penny exclaimed "You're back to normal! But how?"

Just then, Gadget landed onto the ground with Tyson and Dr. Ganglion in tow.

"Uncle Gadget!" Penny exclaimed.

"Mr. G" Bridget added "Tyson!"

"Penny, Bridget what're you doing here?" Gadget asked the girls "I thought I told you two to stay at the motel"

"I know Uncle Gadget and I'm sorry" Penny told her uncle "But Brain he was in trouble and we couldn't let him get hurt by those police. He's my baby and I don't want to lose him"

"Well since you did disobey for the right reason, I'll let you two off with a warning" Gadget told them "But don't do this again, okay?"

"Yes sir" Penny and Bridget nodded their heads.

"Well the animals have been saved thanks to our new friend, Dr. Ganglion" Tyson said, putting her hand on Dr. Ganglion's shoulder.

"Thanks, Dr. Ganglion" said Penny and Bridget.

"It was no problem" said Dr. Ganglion "I'm just glad I could fix my mistakes"

"Don't sweat it, doc" said Gadget "You know, you're welcome to stay with us until you get your life together"

"Thank you" said Dr. Ganglion "I'm sure I'll find a great place that won't cut my funding or my fellow scientists won't taunt me"

Gadget thought for a moment "I think I know somewhere you'll fit in"

"Where?" asked everyone.

"At WOMP's science department" Gadget explained "Hopefully, you'll be able to create some inventions that don't go wrong"

"I hope so too" said Ganglion.

Just then, the London police arrived at the scene of the crime.

"Hey boyo" said the constable "Have you seen a furry monster?"

"He went that way" Gadget said as one of his extension arms pointed to the right.

"Thanks" said the constable "Let's get him"

The London police went into the direction Gadget was pointing at; not knowing that there wasn't a monster anymore.

"We'd better go go" said Gadget.

"Good idea, G" said Tyson.

Meanwhile back in the states at a night club, RoboGadget and his newly recruited goons were having a secret meeting in a conference room.

"Alright everybody, thank you for coming" said RoboGadget "I've been traveling for a while now and been formulating my revenge on Inspector Gadget. I've gotten word that Dr. Rose Bud's scientists have created a matter duplicator. Instead of copying things, it copies the object's quantum field, but it also causes the original to fade into oblivion after a while"

"Sounds awesome boss" said one of the goons "But what does that have to do with anything?"

RoboGadget grinned evilly "I'm glad you asked, baby..."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Brain is back to his old self and Dr. Ganglion is on the right path once again. Meanwhile, RoboGadget is up to something no good, but what is it? I guess you'll have to wait for our next Inspector Gadget adventure.**


End file.
